77yfandomcom-20200214-history
Artillery
A brief definition on what artillery does The main job any artillery detachment has to do is to blast huge gaping holes in enemy lines. What makes the 77y artillery different is that they do not distinguish between enemy or friendly lines, if an unfortunate accident does occur, merely hand waving it away with an 'acceptable losses' is used. Oh, and they die really easily to cav if the guards die. That's about it. A history of artillery Pre Temerei is out of the author's experience, so any edits here will have to be done by really old fags. Anyways. Following the departure of Jacob, Temerei was elected as leader of Artillery. He then proceeded to burn down the training area and blame it on the skirms (Led by the Norwegian Marxist Skruf) allowing him to create what has been known as the Temereich, the Fourth Reich, or just 'Arty what the fuck is with all these teamkills?' He never bothered with a lieutenant or a sergeant, as Temerei had a very hardworking (Citation needed) Corporal named Thomas. Thomas also happened to be Jewish. Now, I know what this looks like, a Jew not being promoted to a high rank by a German. Fortunately, both Thomas and Temerei didn't mind, so it was all alright. Anyways, some time in mid 2013, Temerei left to join the army (And share the showers with the burly Wehrmacht) leaving Thomas in charge, and promoting Murray to Lieutenant. Murray proceeded to go AFK for a long time, coming back only to amuse arty during line battles when he would make remarks to his Girlfriend down the mic that could be taken wildly out of context Following some long and painful NCO tryouts, it ended up with Dropkick and Slayerboy as Corporals and Charlie as Sergeant. The only notable thing that occurred was the event that the author has referred to as the 'Dutchref Virtual Suicide incident' in which Dutchref repeatedly went officer when he was told not to and was temp banned by Charlie. Dropkick was then basically the only tryout left, so he got the rank. Anyway, after a little while, Murray eventually left, ironically leaving before the ever absent Jeljer. Charlie received Lieutenant and Dropkick received Sgt. What followed was an NCO tryout that the nordic bards sing of. Rosstafari, Whiteknight, Lortano and Kruse emerged as front runners, it went down to the wire, yet Rosstafari won in the end, to great applause from the rest of artillery. Following the departure of Malakith, several members of artillery left, including Dropkick. Therefore, as of the 27th of February, NCO tryouts are happening to find a new corporal and to decide which corporal gets Sergeant. After the try outs Rosstafari took the top spot of Sgt The coming of Pixel Some cunt that joined in September of 2015. Joined arty on his first day of being in the regiment and didn't troll for about a month. Soon before getting gunner and after, he became what is scientifically named a "mega cunt" and proceeded to troll skirms (especially spooky) Famous quotes "fuck off ross" "stfu lortano u speccy cunt" Famous quotes "So Slayerboy, how's your cock?" - Rosstafari 2014 "Left, Right, Shit no, Incoming Run!"- Lortano 2014 "Herr Jacob Victor Von Whiteknight of Saxony, Lord Paramount of Castle Colditz" "Do it you assholes or I'll fuck you in the ass!" Temerei The Dutchref meltdown incident. "Can I go officer?" "No?" "Can I go officer please?" "No." "Oh dear, I accidentally went officer." 'Temp ban' Co's Maj. Midgardur (Icelandic tink tinker tease Midgardur Karl V.) Cpt.Thomas Lt.CharlieTheTurtle NCOs Sgt. Andrei Sgt. Rosstafari NotCpl. Lorettina Cpl. Slayerboy Gunners Gnr. Kruse Gnr. Dusel Gnr. Whiteknight Cannoneers CN. TheDoWI4 CN. Voodoo CN. Markolf CN. Jambo2000bob Guard First Class Gfc. Midgardur (Icelandic tink tinker tease Midgardur Karl V.) Gfc. FortuneZero Gfc. Mordimer Guard Grd. Random_Fellow Grd. RouteOneGaming Grd. Themagicman Honorary Members of the 77y Artillery Andrei Murray Temerei HappyBanana Jwall aka. Polish Farmer Lortano